ephemeral_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play...
Let's Play... is a summary of playlists by Ephemeral Rift. There are many video game series on the channel and this is a consolidated version of those playlists. Series Let's Play: Alien Isolation Alien: Isolation is a single-player action-adventure game with stealth and survival horror features, in which the player controls the protagonist, Amanda Ripley, from a first-person perspective to interact with the environment. To advance through the game, the player must explore a space station and complete numerous objectives while avoiding, outsmarting and defeating enemies like human occupants or hostile androids. Let's Play: Dark Souls Dark Souls takes place in the fictional kingdom of Lordran. Players assume the role of a cursed human character who has been chosen to make a pilgrimage out of the Undead Asylum to discover the fate of the Undead. The plot of Dark Souls is primarily told through descriptions of in-game items and dialogue with non-playable characters (NPCs). Players must piece together clues in order to understand the story, rather than having it laid out for them by the game. Let's Play: Don't Starve The game follows a scientist named Wilson who finds himself in a dark, dreary world and must survive as long as possible. Toward this end, the player must keep Wilson healthy, fed, and mentally stable as he avoids a variety of surreal and supernatural enemies that will try to kill and devour him. Let's Play: Eidolon You will be dropped into the dreary and mystical Western Washington circa 2400 c.e. with a bow, fishing rod, and little to guide your way. Awaiting you is a vast landscape filled with wildlife, edible plants, and the historical artefacts of our now-dead culture — journals, newspapers, zines, brochures, transcripts, and more. You must spend your fleeting moments moving through this place, collecting what was left behind, and piecing together what happened to these people, both from a historical perspective and from a much more personal one. Let's Play: Fallout 3 Fallout 3 takes place in the year 2277, 36 years after the setting of Fallout 2 and 200 years after the nuclear apocalypse that devastated the game's world, in a future where international conflicts between the United States and China culminated in a Sino-American war in 2077, due to the scarcity of petroleum reserves that ran the economies of both countries. The player character is an inhabitant of Vault 101, a survival shelter designed to protect up to 1,000 humans from the nuclear fallout. Let's Play: Fallout 4 Fallout 4 is set in a post-apocalyptic Boston in the year 2287, 210 years after a devastating nuclear war, in which the player character emerges from an underground bunker known as a Vault. Gameplay is similar to Fallout 3. Completing quests and acquiring experience levels up the character, allowing for new abilities. Let's Play: Journey In Journey, the player takes the role of a robed figure in a desert. After an introductory sequence, the player is shown the robed figure sitting in the sand, with a large mountain in the distance. The path towards this mountain, the ultimate destination of the game, is subdivided into several sections traveled through linearly. Let's Play: Left 4 Dead 2 Set during the aftermath of an apocalyptic pandemic, Left 4 Dead 2 focuses on four new Survivors, fighting against hordes of the Infected, who develop severe psychosis and exhibit zombie-like tendencies. The Survivors must fight their way through five campaigns, interspersed with safe houses that act as checkpoints, with the goal of escape at each campaign's finale. Let's Play: Limbo The player guides an unnamed boy through dangerous environments and traps as he searches for his sister. The developer built the game's puzzles expecting the player to fail before finding the correct solution. Playdead called the style of play "trial and death", and used gruesome imagery for the boy's deaths to steer the player from unworkable solutions. Let's Play: Minecraft Minecraft is an open world game that has no specific goals for the player to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choosing how to play the game. However, there is an achievement system. Gameplay by default is first person, but players have the option to play in third person mode. The core gameplay revolves around breaking and placing blocks. Let's Play: Shelter In Shelter, players control a mother badger who is escorting her five cubs from their burrow to a new home and must protect them from danger. Let's Play: Skyrim Skyrim is set 200 years after the events of Oblivion, though it is not a direct sequel. The game takes place in the land of Skyrim, a province of the Empire on the continent of Tamriel, amid a civil war between two factions. The Stormcloaks, led by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, are made up of Skyrim's native Nord race. Their goal is an independent Skyrim free from Imperial interference. The Imperial Legion, the military of the Empire, opposes the Stormcloaks and seek to reunite and pacify the province. General Tullius leads the Imperial forces in Skyrim. Let's Play: The Last of Us The Last of Us is an action-adventure survival horror game that uses a third-person perspective. Players traverse post-apocalyptic environments, moving through locations to advance through the game's story. Players use firearms, improvised weapons and stealth, defending against hostile humans and zombie-like creatures infected by a mutated strain of the Cordyceps fungus. For most of the game, players control Joel—a man tasked with escorting the young Ellie across the United States; Ellie and other companions are controlled by the artificial intelligence. Let's Play: The Long Dark The game takes place in the frigid Canadian wilderness where the player character is a crash landed pilot struggling to survive after a global disaster. The gameplay is stated by the developers to be a "survival simulation that accounts for body temperature, caloric intake, hunger/thirst, fatigue, wind-chill, wildlife, and a host of other environmental factors." Let's Play: The Unfinished Swan The game starts with a completely white space in which the player, a boy named Monroe, is chasing after a swan that has escaped a painting. Let's Play: The Walking Dead The game takes place in the same fictional world as the comic, with events occurring shortly after the onset of the zombie apocalypse in Georgia. However, most of the characters are original to the game, which centers on university professor and convicted murderer Lee Everett, who helps to rescue and subsequently care for a young girl named Clementine. Let's Play: The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Played in a third-person perspective, players control protagonist Geralt of Rivia, a Witcher who sets out on a long journey through the large land of Northern Kingdoms. Players do battle against the world's many dangers using swords and magic, while interacting with non-player characters and completing side quests and main missions all to progress through the story. Players mostly travel by foot, and also on horseback on Geralt's horse 'Roach'. Let's Play: This War of Mine This War of Mine is a survival-themed strategy game where the player controls a group of civilian survivors in a makeshift shelter in a besieged, war-torn city. The main goal of the game is to survive the war with the tools and materials the player can gather with the characters they control. Most of the characters under the player's control have no military background or any kind of survival experience, and will require constant intervention by the player in order to stay alive. Filmography You can view the playlist here. Note: There are multiple playlists for the series, and this link is in a jumbled mess. Let's Play: Alien Isolation * ASMR Let's Play Alien Isolation #1 ( PC ) * ASMR Let's Play Alien Isolation #2 ( PC ) * ASMR Let's Play Alien Isolation #3 ( PC ) * ASMR Let's Play Alien Isolation #4 ( PC ) * ASMR Let's Play Alien Isolation #5 ( PC ) * ASMR Let's Play Alien Isolation #6 Let's Play: Dark Souls * ASMR Let's Play #4 - Dark Souls - Part 1 - Intro / Northern Undead Asylum * ASMR Let's Play #8 - Dark Souls - Part 2 - Northern Undead Asylum & Lordran * ASMR Let's Play #14 - Dark Souls - Part 3 - Undead Burg & Taurus Demon Let's Play: Don't Starve * ASMR Let's Play Don't Starve ( PC ) - #1 Let's Play: Eidolon * ASMR Let's Play Eidolon (PC) # 1 * ASMR Let's Play Eidolon #2 Let's Play: Fallout 3 * ASMR Let's Play Fallout 3 (PS3) #1 - Intro * ASMR Let's Play Fallout 3 (PS3) - #2 - The G.O.A.T., The Overseer and The Exit * ASMR Let's Play Fallout 3 ( PS3 ) #3 - From Springvale to Megaton * ASMR Let's Play Fallout 3 (PC) #4 - Megaton to Springvale School Let's Play: Fallout 4 * Fallout 4 Pip-Boy Edition Unboxing + First Hour ASMR Let's Play Let's Play: Journey * ASMR Let's Play Journey #1 ( PS3 ) * ASMR Let's Play Journey #2 ( PS3 ) * ASMR Let's Play Journey #3 ( PS3 ) * ASMR Let's Play Journey #4 ( PS3 ) * ASMR Let's Play #16 - Journey (Part 5) - The Mountain and The Summit - (PS3) Let's Play: Left 4 Dead 2 * [Not ASMR Let's Play Left 4 Dead 2 with virgingameboy (#1)] * Left 4 Dead 2 - Multiplayer Let's Play with virgingameboy Part 2 Let's Play: Limbo * ASMR Let's Play Limbo #1 (PS3) * ASMR Let's Play Limbo #2 ( PS3 ) * ASMR Let's Play Limbo #3 (PC) * ASMR Let's Play Limbo #4 ( PC ) * ASMR Let's Play Limbo - Final Chapter / Ending [ Soft Spoken ] Let's Play: Minecraft * ASMR Let's Play Minecraft - The Mind Castle - Part 1 * ASMR Let's Play Minecraft - The Mind Castle - Part 2 * ASMR Minecraft - Sanctuary Part 1 * ASMR Let's Play Minecraft - Sanctuary Part 2 "A New Home" [ Binaural Ear to Ear ] * ASMR Let's Play Minecraft - Seeds and Cows and Caves Oh My! * ASMR Let's Play Minecraft ( PC ) - Harvesting , Breeding & Onward to Mining * ASMR Let's Play Minecraft - The Quest for Relaxation - Part 1 * Let's Play a Relaxing & Peaceful Game of Minecraft [ASMR] * ASMR Let's Play Minecraft (PC) with The Plague Doctor in "Rebuilding Sanctuary" * Let's Play Minecraft with Dr. Corvus D.Clemmons, ASMR Plague Doctor * Let's Play Minecraft with Corvus Clemmons, ASMR Plague Doctor * ASMR Let's Play #12 - Minecraft - Part 2 - Progress! * Minecraft - Part 3 - What Should I Do Next? - ASMR Whispered Let's Play * ER & Son play Mineceraft * ASMRcraft [ Experimental - Binaural ASMR Trigger Sounds + Minecraft Video ] Let's Play: Shelter * ASMR Let's Play Shelter - #1 (PC) * ASMR Let's Play Shelter 2 - Part 1 Let's Play: Skyrim * ASMR Let's Play Skyrim #1 (PS3) * ASMR Let's Play Skyrim #2 (PS3) * ASMR Let's Play Skyrim #3 (PS3) - To Riverwood * ASMR Let's Play Skyrim #4 (PS3) * ASMR Let's Play Skyrim #5 (PS3) - Of Camilla & Bleak Falls Barrow * ASMR Let's Play Skyrim #6 (Restarting on PC) - Riverwood & Embershard Mine * ASMR Let's Play Skyrim #7 (PC) - Bleak Falls Barrow to Riverwood & Book Reading * ASMR Let's Play Skyrim - Exploring the Outdoors * ASMR Let's Play Skyrim #9 - Exploring the Outdoors Part 2 Let's Play: The Last of Us * The Last of Us - Part 1 - Let's Play / Playthrough / Commentary * Video Missing * Video Missing * The Last of Us - Part 4 - Let's Play / Playthrough / Commentary Let's Play: The Long Dark * ASMR Let's Play The Long Dark (Alpha Sandbox) (PC) * ASMR Let's Play The Long Dark #2 ( Soft Spoken / Voyageur: 1 Day 21 Hours) Let's Play: The Unfinished Swan * ASMR Let's Play The Unfinished Swan - Part 1 (PS3) * ASMR Let's Play The Unfinished Swan - Part 2 (PS3) * ASMR Let's Play The Unfinished Swan - Part 3 (PS3) Let's Play: The Walking Dead * ASMR Let's Play #2 - The Walking Dead - Episode 1 - Part 1 * ASMR Let's Play #6 - The Walking Dead - Episode 1 - Part 2 * ASMR Let's Play #10 - The Walking Dead - Episode 1 - Part 3 (Hershels' Farm and Pharmacy) * ASMR Let's Play #17 - The Walking Dead - Part 4 - Pharmacy & Motel - (PS3) Let's Play: The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt * ASMR Let's Play The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Part 1 - Intro + White Orchard questing * ASMR Let's Play The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - #2 - Questing in White Orchard Let's Play: This War of Mine * ASMR Let's Play This War of Mine #1 * ASMR Let's Play This War of Mine - #2 Days 5 to 10 * ASMR Let's Play This War of Mine ( " Write My Own Story " feature ) Category:Rift's ASMR Series